Link's Poems
by BlindandMute
Summary: This is where Link writes down what he is feeling in poetry. Whether he is mad, sad or i put him in an unusual situation were he writes what he is feeling one more thing i did not copy any of these poem I made them up summary stinks I know
1. Chapter 1

_These are just a bunch of poems on how Link feels or if some unusual situations happen that I make up Ok here is the first poem!_

_This is how I think Link feels when he see's Ganondorf on his horse holding Midna's headset and breaking it. Very mad, just to tell you anyway here is how he feels._

Death is the only common thing we all know

Death is the only punishment that I go

Killing is the only thing that calms me down

Killing is the only thing that puts a smile on my face without it I will always frown

The sight of killing makes me happy the sight of blood makes me tough

This will surely go on and on and no amount shall be enough

I can hunt you in your sleep I can kill you in your dreams

You shall wake up from this terrible nightmare when the moon stops it's wondrous gleam

_I __Just__ want to say this I am not a __goth__ or an __emo__ so there and also not one single poem I will put here will be made up got that? _ READ AND REVIEW


	2. Shadow Dragon

_In this poem I'm putting Link in an unusual situation. Link will be a dragon! And while he is flying this is what he feels_

I took off during my midnight flight

Guiding me was the moon's light

I fly I soar you can't stop me for if you do start writing your plee

I fight, I battle, love I hate when midnight strikes, I soar through the restless skies wondering about

I see you trying to hide from me but I see.

I am no fool for what you take me.

I am a shadow dragon from skull to tail

My wings, long and mighty to cant prevail

In my midnight flight through the restless skies

_Well there you have it. My opinion on how Link would feel if he was a shadow dragon. Remember this people, DRAGONS ARE AWSOME _


	3. Ghost Wolf

_This is a poem if Link was a ghost wolf with the friendship of a moon dragon. God I LOVE DRAGONS!! But not all of these poems will be about dragons._

My fur is white like the moon's unbreakable gaze

My eyes are red like a bloody haze

You cower in fear as I come near, blue aura surrounding me

As I howl at the moon letting out m cry

My trustful friend the moon dragon above me he flies

As he lets out his mighty roar I let out my battle cry

Together we fight side by side, letting our intruders realize

That our anger and fighting passion has come out of the place it used to hide

_That's another poem by yours truly I will write another one later Bye! Also READ AND REVIEW or you will find yourself waking up confused in Cuba_


	4. FireFox

_This poem is what would happen if Link saw a __FireFox__ (a fox made completely out of fire) _

Eyes that sparkle in the moonlight glow

A fur that burns in a passion real low

Claw sharpened teeth blood stained, now I'm sure the FireFox went hunting again

Its fire fur burst into flames into the night sky

Most people think it's a monster

Most people think it's a killer

How they believe this I don't know why

When morning arrives and night goes by its power is at its most

But when morning disappears and midnight comes again it vanishes like a ghost

_OOhhhhhhhhhhh__ a ghost! I really can't think of anything to say now so I'm going to destroy the Oreo factory_


	5. Power

_Me: I'm __baaaaaaaaack_

_Link: NOOOOOOO!!!!!_

_Me: Shut up here is the new poem!_

_Link: It better not be stupid and random_

_Me: Well here is something random (mallet comes out)_

_Link: GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

_Me See? That was random_

_This is a poem when Link finds the master sword and how he feels when he holds it_

Power is the strongest thing in the world you shall find

Power is something one of a kind

Power is the strength deep inside of me

Power is what I use to destroy

Power is what I use to kill

People who dare confront me end up writing there will

Power comes from deep within me

I build it up inside of me until it is at its most

Then I release it full blast on one mortal being otherwise known as my host

So beware all mankind for my power gentle you shall not find

So Uh…… Now what do I do? Only one thing left I guess READ AND REVIEW


	6. Zelda's Poem

_Hello people who own computers! I'm writing this new poem but __it's__ Zelda's poem she says what she feels as she sees Link leave for a different journey again and again and again…………..I lost my point oh yeah! Here is the poem of how she feels when Link leaves her all the time!_

Stay, stay don't go away

You used to hide and fade away

I see you now mighty and strong

Your skin so elegant I couldn't believe, I wanted to hug you but you backed away and let out your cry

I couldn't believe what I have just heard

I cry, I will never forget that I met the one I have seen and dreamt

_sniff__) This one made me CRY when I wrote it! I don't even know why 0.0 Your all probably going (She's an idiot) it's true I am but whoever says that I'm taking it as a compliment remember this poem is how Zelda feels after she sees Link keep going on another stupid excuse for an adventure when she wants him all for herself __ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh__ Zelda I'm telling Link!_

_Zelda: No don't tell him!_

_Me: Will you do the disclaimer?_

_Zelda: (sighs with defeat) Fine READ AND REVIEW_

_Link: Hey guys what are you talking about?_

_Me: Oh hey Link! Zelda wants to tell you something right?_

_Zelda: (blushes insanely) Um…… For dessert I had………………pie._

_Link: Um…….Ok?_

_Me: Heh __heh__ I am SO going to torture you with this secret Zelda_

_Zelda: (shakes fist in air) Why god Why did you have to make a maniac and make her in love with MY game WHY!?!? WHAT DID I DO WRONG THIS TIME!?!?!_

_Link: I think Zelda's gone crazy_

_Me: That makes two of us_


	7. Lidna Shippers

_Hey guys!! Long time no see? Well sorry I was having writers block anyway here is m new poem! _

_This shows you how Link feels when Midna leaves him. (sniff) Here we go! Sorry this one doesn't rhyme!_

I wish you could've stayed with me

Just a little longer. So you could hold me close and keep me safe and shield me from the sky that cries around us

Someday. Maybe

You will return to me

And lead me through this world of pain and misery.

Back into the light I once knew……………

_I.Cant.Take.It.Any.MORE!! (cries her eyes out) This is for all you Lidna shippers out there! I hope you liked it don't forget to review!!_


End file.
